


Sweet Dreams

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, College AU, Fluff and stuff, M/M, SWEET BOYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Daichi dreams a little dream of Suga...





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisaturday (sisaboo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisaboo/gifts).



> For the sweet and lovely Sisa who RP's Suga superbly! I hope you like this short, sweet shot! She picked these prompts that I LOVE together:  
> 29\. “You said my name in your sleep  
> 37\. “You’re lying”

“So… seems you were having a good dream during your nap.”

Daichi looks up from his notebook, glasses askance because he really needs new frames but he’s cheap and so puts up with having to push them up constantly after looking down; “Hmmm? Good dream?”

Suga gives a grin, teetering somewhere flirty and smug. “You said my name in your sleep.” Now he’s definitely smug. 

Daichi feels his cheeks heating up, looking back down to his homework and clears his throat. “You’re lying,” he says, tone lacking any conviction at all. 

“Oh he blushes!” Suga exclaims, leaning over the table. Daichi steadfastly ignores him, keeping his eyes fixed on the pages where words are blurring to nothing comprehensible because he’s  _ sweating _ now. There’s a snort as Suga rises back up, traipsing to the kitchen like a damn preening cat; “Nice to know where your mind is Sawamura, I mean, you coulda been dreaming about  _ anything _ …”

“I hate you so much,” Daichi groans.

“You love me and you know it,” Suga quips back before swigging down an iced coffee in one go; Daichi’s amazed he doesn’t get a brain freeze doing that. 

“Yeah, I do,” Daichi replies, smug in his own right as it becomes Suga’s turn to blush. 

He returns to his task but lets out a yelp as his chair and attention is yanked back by Suga who moves to straddle his lap. Daichi blinks up at him through his glasses, his mouth agape in surprise. 

“I love you too,” Suga says, leaning forward and planting a long, slow kiss to his lips. He tastes like coffee and smells like heaven. Daichi moans into it, dropping his pen. Suga pulls back just long enough to take off his glasses and tosses them to the table before carding eager fingers through Daichi’s short hair, drawing another moan from his chest. Daichi wraps his arms around Suga, pressing them as flush together as possible. 

Looks like homework will have to wait.  


End file.
